DP011: Mounting a Coordinator Assault!
is the 11th episode of Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl. Synopsis The first of anything can be quite stressful. Dawn has made it to the Jubilife Contest hoping to win her very first ribbon. She meets a girl by the name of Zoey, who has a Glameow just like her mom. She also meet the fabulous Jessilina (Who unbeknownst to her is really Jessie). All eyes focus on newcomer Dawn. Will she have what it takes to make it to the top? Episode Plot Dawn has her new outfit for the Contests - a pink dress. She tells that the Sinnoh Coordinators always dress for the Contests. She contacts her mom and thanks her for making the dress. Mom is pleased, but tells Dawn to check if there was a choker. Suddenly, they see a Glameow. Mom sees that it is that choker that she sent and is hanging on Glameow's tail. A girl comes and tells that the choker is Dawn's, as currently there is nobody, except Dawn, who is dressed to have one. Dawn gets the choker on and shows it to mom, but sees that the girl disappeared. She is confident to win, but mom tells her to focus. Brock and Ash tell mom they will support Dawn and mom will watch her from the TV. Before the Contest, Dawn and Ash have a training battle. Pikachu starts with Quick Attack and Piplup counters it with BubbleBeam. Pikachu uses Iron Tail and both Pokémon go down. Piplup goes to peck and its beak becomes longer, as it and Dawn practiced that move. It charges and Pikachu goes to counter by using Iron Tail, but Aipom comes and uses Focus Punch to hit it. Aipom uses Double Team and then Swift to make a star formation. Brock tells Ash Aipom wants to compete in the Contests. Dawn proposes Ash to compete in this Contest with Aipom. Ash is surprised, though Dawn tells they could be rivals and it would be a lot of fun. With Aipom's and Pikachu's willingness, Ash is convinced. Ash wants to start practicing, but Brock reminds him he needs the Sinnoh Contest entry. Dawn also forgot about this, so they go to register. The receptionist demands a pass, but they do not have one. So, Dawn and Ash put their Pokédexes in slots and with the info transcribed, Ash and Dawn get the passes. Also, she gives ribbon cases, a ball capsule and a seal. Ash and Brock do not know why the seal and the capsule, so Dawn demonstrates. She puts a Poké Ball in the capsule and the seal on it and releases Piplup with a dramatic release. Ash and Brock are impressed by the entry. Meanwhile, Jessie displays herself as Jessilina in her new outfit. James has no money left, as Jessie bought the dress. Jessie wants to borrow Carnivine for this Contest. She sees Carnivine with a lot of seals and yells one needs to place the seal on the ball capsule, not the Pokémon itself. James has an idea - while Jessie competes, James and Meowth could sell the fake seals. During the night, Dawn wakes up and goes on the balcony of the Pokémon Center and sends Piplup and Buneary. Dawn has a lot on her mind about the Contest and sees the ribbon her mom gave for luck. She also thinks how she will represent Buneary and Piplup tomorrow. In the morning, James and Meowth sell the seal. Also, they see the beginning of the Contest. While the announcer tells about the Contests, Brock tells Ash Dawn is nowhere to find. Dawn is making her hair and the girl from before helps her. Dawn introduces herself, while the girl is Zoey. Zoey knows Dawn is a starter, as she has that nervousness. Zoey shows her the ribbon case, with one ribbon inside. Zoey made her hair and tells her they will see each other in finals, making Dawn nervous. The announcer shows the judges - Mr. Sukizo, Nurse Joy and Raoul Contesta. Also, the announcer is Marian. Ash and Dawn return and Dawn does not see Zoey. However, Zoey is the first Coordinator and sends Misdreavus. Misdreavus uses Double Team the Confuse Ray to send the illusions away. Next, it uses Shock Wave to display its power. After some performances, it is Jessilina (aka Jessie)'s turn. The boy James and Meowth sold the seal complains. Also, it is not him, but a group of people, so James and Meowth run away. Jessie sends Carnivine and releases some giant lollipops. Carnivine uses Bullet Seed to destroy them and bites Jessie's head. Next is Ash and sends Aipom. Aipom uses Swift to turn the starts to glitter. Next, she uses Double Team, then Focus Punch and spins. With this, she destroys the illusions. Next is Dawn. Brock, Zoey and Ash support her in this first Contest. Dawn sends Piplup, who emerges from bubbles. Using Bubble Beam, it combines the bubbles. Then it uses Peck to pierce the bubbles really fast. Ash and Brock are amazed by the performance. She falls down, as she was nervous. Zoey gives her a hand to get her up. Mirian is about to announce the Contestants who will go to next round. Debuts Character Zoey Pokémon *Buizel *Zoey's Glameow *Zoey's Misdreavus Trivia The title is a rewording of the phrase Mounting A Coordinated Assault. Gallery Glameow takes Dawn's collar 028.jpg Dawn sees her collar 3152-10-11.jpg Zoey fixes Dawn's hair season10_ep11_ss1.jpg Ash and Dawn got their licenses season10_ep11_ss2.jpg Dawn and Zoey shake hands season10_ep11_ss3.jpg Dawn sends Piplup season10_ep11_ss4.jpg The coordinators face each other }} Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Zoey Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Episodes